


On Top of Old Smokey

by EloquentlySavage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, College AU, Flirting, Hiking, M/M, viktor to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentlySavage/pseuds/EloquentlySavage
Summary: It's an easy A, they said, camping is fun, they said. To get that final science credit to finish his degree Yuuri enrolled himself in an environment recreation class, only to quickly find that hiking is literally the worst thing in the world. College AU.During an overnight hike/camping trip Yuuri's anxiety begins to get the best of him. Luckily, Russian exchange student Viktor Nikiforov slowly begins to make things a little bit better.





	

Yuuri Katsuki was not meant for outdoor recreation. _It’s fun_ , they said. _It’s an easy A_ , they said. It’s just camping, and everybody _loves_ camping.

No.

It was not just camping. Because Yuuri _did_ like camping.

Sitting around a fire with a few good friends, talking quietly and sharing stories with a few s’mores and the safety of a park ranger situated up the road was camping.

A 6 hour hike up a mountain in the middle of God knows where with a group of people he barely knew the names of from his environmental recreation class was not camping.

It was hell.

They were about 5 and a half hours into the hike and Yuuri had almost cried twice. Once was along the narrow ridge they had to cross into the alpine valley, when against all advice Yuuri looked _down_ and could feel his legs begin to shake. The ridicule from the class’s token douchebag GG or JJ or whatever the hell he insisted he be called didn’t help the tears that pricked at his eyes when he realized 1) if he slipped, he very well could _die_ and 2) he couldn’t turn back even if he wanted to.

It took every last fibre in his body, but somehow Yuuri made it across the ridge, dead last. He wasn’t sure exactly what gave him the nerve to move again, although in the distance he thought maybe he heard a fellow classmate call his name encouragingly. However, once he was able to think rationally again, he knew it was ridiculous to think anyone would care enough to do such a thing and wrote it off as some kind of side effect from adrenaline and anxiety.

The second incident however, was much much worse.

After the ridge, the promise of the summit only being about twenty minutes away was the first thing that made Yuuri smile all day. It was almost over. He could do another twenty minutes. His legs were shaking and his breath was short, but deep down he knew he could hold out a mere 20 minutes if it meant he could sit down.

The smile on his face nearly reached his ears as he thought more about it. Being able to rest and eat. Take a nice picture at the top. The feel of accomplishment. It was all so close. The pain in his legs suddenly subsided, the air felt fresher. He could do this. He was about to be at the top of a mountain. He looked up to the clouds that began to grow more and more sparse around them.

And then it hit him.

Literally.

It all took place in a matter of moments, but by the time Yuuri had realized what had happened he had smacked into the waters surface and was gasping for air as the freezing splash engulfed him.

There were a few startled gasps that came from the group, but no real effort to help.

Yuuri floundered momentarily before he saw a blurry, red figure jog to the shallow edge he’d fallen into. Within his disoriented state he was able to reach out and take the arm that then was extended to him and groan out a thank you as he was lifted out of the water.

“Are you alright?” Came an indistinguishable, muffled voice. There was a warm hand steadying him along his lower back as Yuuri took in a few deep breaths.

Yuuri tilted his head to the side and felt the warm trickle of water spill out of his ears. “Y-yeah I think so.” he replied, pushing a hand up through his hair only to feel his heart sink. _Shit_.

Yuuri quickly turned back to the stream, only seeing a blurred rush of water before him. Then he felt the tears again. “ _My glasses_.” he spoke, throat constricting. He could not afford another pair, and he was already asking so much from his parents. So much for this stupid program that was trying to get him killed.

As the hand that was steadying him at his back moved Yuuri brought his fists up to his eyes, willing himself not to cry. He supposed he could just brush off his tears as water droplets from his hair. He was soaked after all, but there were too many eyes on him. Everyone must have been staring and they would hear the choked out sob that was threatening to leave him any moment.

But then, Yuuri felt that warmth again. Although this time it was at his shoulder. He blinked towards the red blob that was suddenly surrounding his vision, only to feel the cool slide of his glasses come to either side of his face.

“Oh.”

Suddenly, clear as day, he was met with the concerned blue eyes of stunning Russian exchange student, Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri felt all the the wind get knocked out of him again as he realized that it was _his_ bright red track suit that had pulled him out of the stream he’d accidentally stepped into.

His mind began reeling, trying to figure out what to do. What to say to him.

“Than-th-”

“I hope they’re not scratched at all! Are you sure you’re alright?” Viktor asked, disregarding his attempt at a thank you and giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. “You’re absolutely soaked, do you have a change of clothes?”

Yuuri looked down to himself then and saw just how wet he was. He nodded slowly. He had the extra layers to wear at night and he supposed that would be okay for the rest of the trail up to the top. But he had bigger problems right now. _Viktor Nikiforov was talking to him._

A few heavy steps approached them then, parting through the group and coming to stand between Yuuri and Viktor. Their class instructor Yakov eyed Yuuri up and down, an unimpressed grunt escaping him. “Get out of those wet clothes. The wind chill will only get worse at the top, and I will not let one of my students get hypothermia again.” The older man glanced around before he began walking back to the front of the group.  “Let this be a reminder to everyone to watch where you step. Everyone take a moment to prepare yourself for the summit and give Yuuri a moment.”

The clinking of backpacks and pots and pans could be heard as the other students slowly took a break to rest and tighten any gear that needed adjusting.

“Come on! We were so close!” JJ groaned, throwing his pack down immaturely.

Yuuri exhaled shakily, beginning to undo the buckles on his backpack but found that his hands were quivering a bit much to undo the tighter straps.

Before he could protest, Viktor’s hand came forward and helped Yuuri undo the buckle across his chest. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Came the other man’s voice, much quieter than he’d ever heard it before. The curl of his accent around each syllable would have brought a blush to Yuuri’s cheeks if he wasn’t too busy trying to not freeze to death.

“Yes really, I’m fine.” Yuuri assured, finally getting his pack off of himself and beginning to sift for his other clothes. He just wanted this to be over with already.

“Does your head hurt at all? You’re really shaking a lot. Do you think maybe you have a concussion?”

Yuuri glanced up to him then, wondering why Viktor of all people was asking so many questions. He didn’t even know Yuuri. Maybe this would go towards his first aid grade or something.

“I didn’t hit my head,” Yuuri returned, unzipping his jacket and beginning to pull at his tshirt.

“Okay, that’s good because I once knew someone-”

“I’m sorry, ...but could you turn around first?” Yuuri asked, wincing slightly for interrupting him.

“Oh!” Viktor did as he was asked and continued on with his story, “I knew someone who hit their head and they ended up getting a concussion and it was a whole ordeal...”

Yuuri hummed as he stripped off his shirt, quickly pulling on a cotton sweater. He supposed checking someone for a concussion would be something impressive to write about in their daily journals.

“And when I saw you fall in, I was so worried!”

Yuuri turned his head at that.   
  
Being worried wasn’t exactly a part of their first aid training.

Viktor continued to ramble then while Yuuri got changed, and soon enough he was dry again, half listening to his story and half trying to figure the other man's intentions out.

By the time Yuuri had gotten his pack back on himself, his hands had stopped shaking and Viktor was still talking.

“You can turn back around.” Yuuri said, taking a step towards him and Viktor turned back with a smile.

“Looking much better!” Viktor beamed and tightened the straps on his own bag. “Let’s inform Yakov and the others, no?” he asked, beginning to walk and motioning for Yuuri to join him. “And you let me know if you start feeling nauseous, or have a headache, that’s the number one symptom of concussions.”

"I will." Yuuri nodded, stepping in time with him back to the group, walking next to someone for the first time on this Godforsaken trip. Even if Viktor was just doing this for his mark in first aid response training, the thought that someone was looking out for him wasn't exactly unwelcome.

Yakov was quick to get everyone back on their feet and in no time, they were making the final ascent to the top.

Yuuri looked over to the taller man at his side, who seemed to be making an effort at walking in tandem with him. Or maybe that was just how he walked and Yuuri was making up things again. Adrenaline really was one hell of a drug.

 _Regardless_ , for the first time Yuuri didn’t feel like such an outcast.  
  
“I’m Yuuri, by the way. Katsuki Yuuri.”

It then occurred to him that it only made sense to introduce himself to Viktor after all he’d done for him. Of course on the other hand, _he_ knew Viktor. Everyone did. 6 feet of slender, beautiful Russian man wasn’t something that easily went under the radar. But someone as average as Yuuri that actively sought out the back of the classroom made Yuuri almost positive Viktor might not have even known he was in the class until he saw him fall in the stream.

Although, the reaction on Viktor’s face was one of pure dumbfoundedness that Yuuri couldn’t quite put his finger on.

However, the moment quickly passed and before Yuuri could look away the other man had extended his arm for a handshake. “Viktor Nikiforov." he returned, and despite his strange look, his voice was friendly. "...You’re sure you didn’t hit your head?”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I was inspired to write this after going on quite the challenging hike myself yesterday! There will be a second chapter to this, involving their camp out at the top of the mountain! I wonder whose tent Yuuri is going to be sleeping in? Hahaha. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my URL is @Roystang


End file.
